I Found You
by Harnody
Summary: My FIRST Codamey oneshot! All Cody wanted was to have a sibling so that he won't be very lonely. And all Samey wanted was to get away from her sister, who made her feel very lonely. But what happens when they finally meet each other for the first time? A miracle happened, that's what.


**Hello, everyone! How would you all like a story between Cody and Samey? Before you ask, I kind of ship these two like siblings. I won't say anymore and this will be meant as a short story. This is probably the second Codamey story out there in Fanfiction. I'm not sure.**

* * *

Samey stayed inside a small coffee shop underneath the rain. Her raincoat and umbrella were soaked. Nonetheless, she was dry and cozy inside.

However, her heart felt weak.

She took a seat closest to the window and watched in get blurred with water droplets sweating down its pane. All the shops were closed, and it became a miracle that she found the place. After what had happened, Samey refused to go back home.

**_Flashback:_**

"Samey! Get your good for nothing butt down here!" roared her mother. Samey froze and felt confused. Why was she angry at her all of a sudden? She just sat in her room all day, chatting with the very few friends she had on her phone. If anything, she stayed out of trouble. But why was her mom calling her so furiously?

Scared, Samey slowly walked down the stairs, only to find her mother red with anger. She could see her veins glowing against her skin. Right next to her mom was her evil twin, Amy, with a fake sympathetic frown written on her face.

"What is the meaning of this?" her mother asked strictly. She noticed that her mom had just receive her and her sister's report card. She took the card from her mother's hands gently and opened it. She could have sworn she did well in school. Her teachers were proud of her for her grades, but they still praised Amy for her popularity. Excited, yet anxious, she opened it and couldn't believe her eyes.

_F_

F's were everywhere on all her subjects: Maths, Science, History, Geography; even English! How could this have happened to her?! She felt like crying, but she knew that she couldn't have gotten grades like those. "But, I never even- I couldn't have! I never failed any subject, mom! I swear!"

"Swearing's not gonna cut it! And quit lying to me already! Your sister, Amy's the honor student. Just look at all the grades she got: A's! Why can't you ever be like her?! And why should you keep on breaking my heart? You're acting like you were never the daughter I raised at all!" her mother quarrelled.

Samey felt speechless. Then she looked at Amy, who revealed a smug grin on her face. "There must be a mistake! I've been with Amy in school every single day and SHE'S the one who fails a lot!" she cried. She hated to admit the faults Amy had… but she was her cruel sister: her only sister.

"Oh, so now you're blaming it on your sister? I ask how Amy's doing everyday and she always tells me she's doing fine. She proved it every year on my report! You, on the other hand are the total opposite! Stop being so envious of your sister! You have your own life to live with, young lady, and blaming your sister has nothing to do with it!" her mother shouted back.

"I'm not! I'm telling the truth! For goodness sakes, can't you even tell the difference between us? Can't you even tell who's lying or not? You're not acting like the mom who loves me and trusts me the most anymore! For the last time, AMY is the failure in this house, not me! Have you even seen our interaction on Total Drama? ISN'T THAT ENOUGH PROF FOR YOU?" Samey snapped. She couldn't believe it either. She wanted to run away. She just _yelled_ at her own mother: her very first best friend; the woman who raised her as she is today. And she _hurt_ her. She hated Amy very much too.

"See, mom? She's gone crazy now! I'm only doing what's best for myself and for you… she's the one who keeps bringing me down!" Amy lied.

Her mother didn't respond, but said to Amy. "Get out."

Samey started to tear up. "But…?"

"I SAID GET OUT!"

Her eyes widened. What had she done? Every time she tried to express the truth, something always went wrong. That was how bad her life was. It was so unfair for her. With extreme hesitation, she grabbed her schoolbag, which was located near the door, and ran out. Not long after she left, the rain began to pour.

_And there she was now._

She was broken, lost, and hopeless. For some reason, she was led here: The coffee shop. With the little money she had, she ordered hot chocolate. Taking a sip, she felt her own tears falling in synch with the rain. Then she sobbed.

Not caring if she heard the bell ring above the door, a figure stood before her. "Hey, are you okay?"

Samey removed her hands from her eyes slowly. She heard a boy speaking to her. Slowly she looked up and saw that his face was hooded. "Who are you?" she asked.

The boy removed the hood, revealing his brown hair, teal eyes and pale skin. She was taller than him if she stood. He gave her a sad, sympathetic look, and sat next to her. He ignored her question. "Why are you crying?"

"Why do you want to know? I don't even know you," she sobbed.

"You don't need to know me."

"And you don't need to know my problem."

"Okay…" said the boy, upset.

Samey finally gave in. "Okay, I'll tell you! I ran away from home."

"Why?" he asked.

"I yelled at my mom… and my sister was just being a jerk as usual…" she said incompletely.

"Oh… I can't help with sibling problems. In fact, I've always wanted one," said the boy softly.

"NO! You shouldn't! I have a sister, and she's HORRIBLE to me. She's the reason why I ran away! You don't know that feeling- whoever you are! You don't understand what it's like to be hated by everyone! You don't know what it's like to be loved the least in the family, and you don't know what it's like to be left out in the dark! Despite that, I still smile. Heck, I should be CRYING for the rest of my life! Why did I even choose to be happy in front of my own problems?" she snapped, breaking down once again, placing her tear soaked hands on her lap.

The boy smiled and gently placed his hand on hers. "Of course I do… that's everyday of my life."

"What?"

"I've been bullied and left out throughout my life too. My parents were too busy for me, even though I was an only child; everyone always gave me wedgies and humiliated me everyday; and I always felt rejected whenever I try to flirt with the ladies, not that I'm flirting with you now. I'm done with that stuff. And despite all that, I shut my own crying heart… in my smile," he admitted.

Samey's eyes widened. That was very _touching_ to hear. She smiled and looked away shyly. "You know… there was one way I tried to change all that. As usual it never did."

"Same," said the boy.

_"I auditioned for Total Drama," _they both said together. Both their eyes widened and they looked at each other. The boy's hand was still on Samey's and he quickly pulled it away. They both smiled and laughed heartily. It was funny. One moment they were both upset, and suddenly all those negative feelings got washed away. It reflected upon the rain: it precipitated and the drops never came back to the sky; it just remained on the ground, waiting to dry up.

"Look it's been fun but I've gotta go," Samey said, not wanting to make a moment.

"Where _will_ you go?" asked the boy.

"Anywhere but home." Before she could leave, the boy took her by the wrist.

"Can I go with you to your house?" he asked.

"Wha- I said I'm-"

"I want to help you. You're not the one with the problem; it's _them_. I'll go with you. We can figure things out together with them." Unsure whether Samey could trust him or not, he introduced himself. "I'm Cody by the way, in case you haven't watched Total Drama Island."

"Cody? … I see. I'm Samey," introduced the former cheerleader. "And I have watched Total Drama."

Cody smiled, as both took their hands and shook them. "Nice to meet you, Samey. I learned a lot about you in Pahkitew Island."

"Really? You… saw me?" she asked, embarrassed. "I was really dumb out there, wasn't I?

"No you weren't. You were pretty cool there! That girl who took all the credit was your twin sister right?"

"Duh… wait, you could tell us apart?"

"Yeah, that's part of being the _Codemeister_. Have you seen _me_ in the first season?"

Samey felt guilt. She saw Cody but didn't pay too much attention. "I…"

The boy chuckled and shushed her. "It's alright."

"No, it's not! I knew you were there but I just didn't focus on you. I should have paid attention to you," Samey cried. "I know you kept getting dumped by Gwen all the time and that was heartbreaking."

Cody rolled his eyes and huffed. "Yeah, I took care of her," he said, indicating that he gave up on her.

"I'm sorry…"

"It's okay. The past is in the past. But right now, I want to help you while there's still time," he demanded. The girl, who still wasn't finished crying, gave the boy a hug. Since Cody was slightly shorter than her, she just snuggled him against her neck. She felt like she was hugging a little boy, a _younger_ brother. The boy smiled and hugged her back. And as for Cody, he felt like his parents just gave him an older sister before he was born. And he found her now.

Pushing her away gently, Cody headed for the door and prepared his umbrella. "After you."

The girl smiled and bowed sheepishly and wore her raincoat. "Why thank you."

And as they came out, the rain stopped. It later revealed a clear dusk in the sky. The sun was leaving and the moon stayed. A rainbow formed in the opposite direction from where the sun set. The newly friended couple noticed it and looked at the painted sky dreamily. They were too at bliss to care about their problems. They felt free, well almost. They even felt like a revelation just happened to them, as if their problems had led them to a miracle.

_They found each other._

* * *

**And that was it. I guess this story wasn't so "short" at all. This is also my first TD story without Noah in it... I think.**

**As you know, these two are like a sibling ship to me. It's just like shipping Nizzy. And yes, this is a crack pairing, but IT MAKES SENSE doesn't it? But yeah, Samey's family was harsh to her, especially her sister Amy. In Cody's life as an only child, he lacked attention from his family. Who knows? He might want an older or younger sibling to stay by his side while his parents were so busy. Even in Total Drama, their lives were tough and slightly similar.**

**Do you see a connection here now? Take your time to think about it.**

**Anyways, read, review… you know the rest.**


End file.
